Ruin Island
Ruin Island is a secluded island east of Miraland and one of the 7 Nations. It is driven by advanced technology and their style is simple and futuristic. According to the Time Diary, Ruin Island is a tomorrow land built on the industrial ruin, isolated by ocean from the continent. Technology has been permeated into every corner of daily life, style is no exception. With the simple futurist style, Ruin is known as 'a nation of future driven by advanced technology'. Ruin Island's emblem consists of broken concentric circles around a solid center circle. It is overlaid by the words "Ruin Island" in blocked letters of broken lines. History Ruin Island is an island built on industrial ruin.Time Diary They had limited resources and space on the island, so they came up with inventive solutions to their problems to make the most of what they had. Due to the natural disasters such as tsunamis hitting the island, scientists came up with the technology of Decompose and Recompose, which allowed them to sustainably develop in the wake of disasters.Aurora Oval However, after a massive natural disaster destroyed most of the island, only a few survivors remained. Ruin Island was only rebuilt with assistance from the mainland of Miraland, and as time passed, the technology of decomposing and reconstruction was forgotten. However, Ruin Island expanded and became one of the seven nations of Miraland rather than just an island. Eventually, decomposing and reconstruction was rediscovered and recovered by a scientist named Aurora, which helped the island prosper. Present Day Ruin Island tends to be isolationist, and pays more attention to the goings-on of their own country rather than interfering with the rest of Miraland.Future Space It has no diplomatic relations with any other countries, and other than Gray Raven, no Ruin citizens can be found on the mainland.Dawn Front/Story Season 2 Map Style Low Frequency Pulse Treatment Although disguised as a medical member, the small demon wings on her back completely exposed the designing purpose of the outfit! Living in the high-tech Ruin is cozy, yet people need to be wary of technology at all times! For technology is indiscriminate and can be used by evil to cause disasters! Demons disguised as young girls walking amongst citizens of Ruin Island, play electric rods. Everyone must be alert! Core Nano Tech Alas, the Ruin attire seems to change Neva into a tsundere awkward black cat? Word goes that this high tech outfit is made of nano-material that can automatically suit human body. And the tail is actually a sensor connector which can receive updated promotion information no matter where you are. News says the suit is out of stock already! Devilish White shirt The Red Cross of the Sixth Clinic lighted up again, and the demon lurks in the dark. The bloody cross is Gray Raven's best disguise. He reaped the souls of the operating table precisely and generously offered them the equivalent of hope. No one knew what had he cut with his cold scissors, and he had so many secrets. If Ruin was the cage to imprison wisdom and soul of the genus, then, the Miraland is the birthplace of this trembling white devil. Sexy Guide How can one imagine that a Ruin suit could be this sexy? This outfit bears a close resemblance to sexy characters in video games; but, wait, isn't this the Photon in the game 'Galactic Shuttle' by Nico Studio? 'Do you want to fully immerse yourself in high-speed galactic travel? Blaze a path with Photon!' The temperature in galaxy could change easily at any time, be sure to check your temperature control system. Name by Server References Category:Locations Category:Miraland Category:Seven Nations Category:Ruin Island